Secrets
The Binding of Isaac has 97 Secrets (As of ''Wrath of the Lamb'' v1.48) that can be unlocked. Secrets can add differents kinds of things to the game, such as Items, Bosses, Characters, etc. In-Game Secrets List (98) Basic Progression Unlocks Spider.png|"A Radioactive Spider" - Finish The Basement. (Collectible item) SpelunkerHelmUnlock.png|"Spelunker" - Finish The Caves. (Collectible item) Womb_Unlock.png|"The Womb" - Finish The Depths. (Opens level/chapter) Tooth.png|"Monstro's Tooth" - Defeat every regular boss from The Basement. (Activated item) Lil_Chub_unlock.png|"Lil Chubby" - Defeat every regular boss from The Caves. (Collectible item) Horns_Unlock.png|"Loki's Horns" - Defeat every regular boss from The Depths. (Collectible item) Character and Combo Unlocks Cain_secret.png|"Cain" - Get 55 pennies in a single playthrough. (Playable Character) Lucky_foot_secret.png|"The Lucky Foot" - Get 55 pennies in a single playthrough. (Collectible item) Magdalene_secret.png|"Magdalene" - Get 7 health containers in a single playthrough. (Playable Character) The_yum_heart.png|"The Yum Heart" - Get 7 health containers in a single playthrough. (Activated item) Judas_secret.png|"Judas" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the first time. (Playable Character) Book_of_belial.png|"The Book of Belial" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the first time. (Activated item) Unlock_The_triple_question.png|"???" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the tenth time. (Playable Character) A_poop.png|"A Poop" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the tenth time. (Activated item) Game Completion Unlocks A_noose.png|"A Noose" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the second time. (Collectible item) The_nail.png|"The Nail" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the third time. (Activated item) A_quarter.png|"A Quarter" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the fourth time. (Collectible item) A_fetus_in_a_jar.png|"A Fetus In A Jar" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the fifth time. (Collectible item) Everythink_terrible.png|"Everything is Terrible!!!" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the sixth time. (Difficulty Increase) The_wafer.png|"The Wafer" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the seventh time. (Collectible item) Unlock_MoneyIsPower.png|"Money = Power" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the eighth time. (Collectible item) Itlivesunlock.png|"It Lives!" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the ninth time. (New Boss) A_cross.png|"A Cross" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with Magdalene. (Collectible item) A_bag_of_pennies.png|"A Bag of Pennies" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with Cain. (Collectible item) Robo_baby.png|"A Robo-Baby!" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with Judas. (Collectible item) Achieve_D6.png|"The D6" - Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with ???. (Activated item) Special Bosses and Loot Something_from_the_future.png|"Something from the Future!" - Finish the Basement 25 times. (New Boss) Little_steven.png|"Little Steve" - Defeat Steven (alternate boss). (Collectible item) Something_cute.png|"Something Cute" - Finish the Caves 20 times. (New Boss) Lil_Chad_unlock.png|"Little C.H.A.D." - Defeat C.H.A.D. (alternate boss). (Collectible item) GishBossUnlock.png|"Something Sticky" - Finish the Depths 30 times. (New Boss) UnlockGish.png|"Little Gish" - Defeat Gish (alternate boss). (Collectible item) Horsemen_Unlock.png|"The Harbingers" - Defeat the Boss in The Depths 2. (New Bosses) The_book_of_revel.png|"The Book of Revelations" - Defeat any Harbinger/Horseman. (Activated item) Meat_Unlock.png|"A Cube of Meat" - Defeat the Boss in The Depths 2. (Collectible item) Book_Of_7_Unlocked.png|"The Book of Sins" - Defeat all of the Seven Deadly Sins over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Separate Task Based A_small_rock.png|"A Small Rock" - Destroy 50 tinted rocks over multiple playthroughs. (Collectible item) Mr_Mega_unlock.png|"Mr. Mega!" - Destroy 10 tinted rocks over multiple playthroughs. (Collectible item) HaloUnlock.png|"A Halo" - Defeat the Boss in The depths 2 (Mom) by using the Bible. (Collectible item) Contact_Unlock.png|"Mom's Contact" - Collect Mom’s eye and another Mom item in the same playthrough. (Collectible item) Gamekid_Unlock.png|"A Gamekid" - Visit Arcades enough times over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Moms_Pills_Unlock.png|"Mom's Pill Bottle" - Use several Blood Donation Machines in multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Cold_Unlock.png|"The Common Cold" - Collect any two of the following: Roid Rage, The Virus, and Growth Hormones, in the same playthrough. (Collectible item) Bandage_Unlock.png|"A Bandage" - Make a Meat Boy (obtain 4 Cubes of Meat in the same playthrough) (Collectible item) Nercronomicon_Unlock.png|"The Necronomicon" - Use the Death Card 4 times over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) The_parasite.png|"The Parasite" - Collect two "dead things" (Bob's Rotten Head, Dead Cat, Max's Head, Tammy's Head) in a single playthrough. (Collectible item) Pinkin_shears.png|"The Pinking Shears" - Die 100 times. (Activated item) Bean_secret.png|"The Bean" - Destroy 50 piles of poop over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Krampus.png|"A Lump of Coal!?" - Defeat Krampus. (Collectible item) No Damage Achievements Basement_Boy_Achievement.png|"Basement Boy" - Finish the two Basement/Cellar levels without taking any damage. (You just need to kill the bosses, you don't have to clear all of the rooms). Spelunker_Boy_Achievement.png|"Spelunker Boy" - Finish the two Caves/Catacombs levels without taking any damage. (You just need to kill the bosses, you don't have to clear all of the rooms). Dark_Boy_Achievement.png|"Dark Boy" - Finish the two Depths/Necropolis levels without taking any damage. (You just need to kill the bosses, you don't have to clear all of the rooms). Mamas.png|"Mama's Boy" - Finish the Womb/Utero levels without taking any damage. (You just need to kill the bosses, you don't have to clear all of the rooms). Halloween Update (Some of these may be wrong) The_RaZoR_Unlock.png|"The Razor" - Finish The Womb with Eve. (Activated item) Knife_Unlock.png|"Mom's Knife" - Kill Satan with Isaac. (Collectible Item) Eve_Unlock.png|"Eve" - Make 2 Separate Devil Room Deals in one playthrough. (Playable Character) A_Curse_Unlock.png|"A Curse" - Make 2 Separate Devil Room Deals in one playthrough. (Collectible Item) The_Monster_Manuel_Unlock.png|"The Monster Manuel" - Kill Satan with Judas. (Activated Item) A_Dead_Bird_Unlocked_Crap.PNG|"A Dead Bird" - Make 2 Separate Devil Room Deals in one playthrough. (Collectible Item) Bag_of_Bombs_Unlock.png|"A Bag of Bombs" - Kill Satan with Cain. (Collectible Item) Guardian_Angel_Unlock.png|"Guardian Angel" - Kill Satan with Maggy. (Collectible Item) Demon_Baby_Unlock.png|"A Demon Baby!" - Kill Satan with Eve. (Collectible Item) Forget_Me_Now_Unlock.png|"A Forget Me Now" - Kill Satan with ???. (Activated/Consumable Item) up your item slot and dissapears when used Golden_God_Achievement.png|"Golden God!" - Unlock all secrets and complete the Collection.This achievement can be gained by collecting all but one of the items if you have defeated Krampus and found the lump of coal. God_Main_Screen.png|Title screen with Golden God achievement unlocked. ''Wrath of the Lamb'' In-Game Secrets List (34) Characters Samson -secret-.jpg|"Samson" - Complete Depths 2, but pass on 2 Treasure Rooms. (Playable Character)|link=Samson Game Completion Unlocks The D20 -secret-.jpg|"The D20!" - Complete the Cathedral as Isaac. (Activated Item) The Curcifix -secret-.jpg|"The Crucifix" - Complete the Cathedral as Maggy. (Collectible Item) Abel2.jpg|"Abel" - Complete the Cathedral as Cain. (Collectible Item) Curved Horn -secret-.jpg|"Curved Horn" - Complete the Cathedral as Judas. (Trinket) Sacrificial Knife.jpg|"Sacrificial Knife" - Complete the Cathedral as Eve. (Collectible Item) Rainbow Baby -secret-.jpg|"Rainbow Baby <3"Complete the Cathedral as ???. (Collectible Item) Blood Lust -secret-.jpg|"Bloody Lust" - Complete Womb 2 as Samson. (Collectible Item) Blood Rights -secret-.jpg|"Blood Rights" - Complete Sheol as Samson. (Activated Item) Bloody Penny -secret-.jpg|"Bloody Penny" - Complete the Cathedral as Samson. (Trinket) The Polaroid.jpg|"The Polaroid" - Complete the Cathedral six times. (Trinket) The Chest Issacshead.JPG|"Isaac's Head" - Complete The Chest as Isaac. (Trinket) Maggysfaith.JPG|"Maggy's Faith" - Complete The Chest as Maggy. (Trinket) Cainseye.JPG|"Cain's Eye" - Complete The Chest as Cain. (Trinket) Judastongue.JPG|"Judas' Tongue" - Complete The Chest as Judas. (Trinket) Evebirdfoot.JPG|"Eve's Bird Foot" - Complete The Chest as Eve. (Trinket) 1.48: Unlocked by completing the Chest as ??? instead Unnamedssoul.JPG|"???'s Soul" - Complete The Chest as ???. (Trinket) 1.48: Unlocked by completing the Chest as Eve instead Samsonslock.JPG|"Samson's Lock" - Complete The Chest as Samson. (Trinket) Challenges The Candle -secret-.jpg|"The Candle" - Complete Challenge 1. (Activated item) Lucky Toe -secret-.jpg|"Lucky Toe!" - Complete Challenge 2. (Trinket) Brunt Penny -secret-.jpg|"Burnt Penny" - Complete Challenge 3. (Trinket) Guppys Tail -secret-.jpg|"Guppy's Tail" - Complete Challenge 4. (Collectible item) A Fish Head.jpg|"A Fish Head" - Complete Challenge 5. (Trinket) Mega Fetus -secret-.jpg|"Mega Fetus" - Complete Challenge 6. (Collectible item) Super Fan -secret-.jpg|"Super Fan" - Complete Challenge 7. (Collectible Item) Spider Butt -secret-.jpg|"Spider Butt" - Complete Challenge 8. (Activated item) Counterfit Coin -secret-.jpg|"Counterfeit Coin" - Complete Challenge 9. (Trinket) challenge10.jpg|"The Egg Sack" - Complete Challenge 10 (Collectible item) Task Based Guppys Hairball -secret-.jpg|"Guppy's Hairball" - Transform Isaac into Guppy. (Collectible item)|link=http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Guppy dads key.jpg|"Dad's Key" - Complete the Chest with any character. (Activated item) doyouevencry.png|"!Platinum God!" - Collect 197 items and unlock all other 97 secrets. platinum god.PNG|Platinum God! Achieve the "!Platinum God!" secret (New Backdrop) conquest.JPG|"A Forgotten Horseman" - Destroy a total of 30 Tinted Rocks. (New Boss - Conquest)|link=http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Conquest triarachnid.JPG|"Something Icky!" - Complete the Womb or Utero 15 times. (New boss - Triachnid)|link=http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Triachnid thelefthand.JPG|"The Left Hand" - Unlocked by defeating Ultra Pride. (Trinket)|link=Ultra Pride STOP PLAYING.png|"Stop Playing!" - Kill Mom over 200 times (New backdrop). Bugs *Secrets might be missing even though they have already been earned, due to various Anti-Virus programs, CCleaner (Or similar cleaner programs) or Steam's Cloud Sync. **For a detailed description on how to fix the missing secrets, check the video below. Videos Category:Main Content Category:Secrets